


TAKING REQUEST

by MaryByU



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Childhood Friends, EVERYTHING YOU WANT, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, NO rape, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wolf Pack, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryByU/pseuds/MaryByU
Summary: Hello, this is a "taking request" post, i'll write everything you want to read, you can give me a plot, a song, a meme, anything and i'll make an AU base on what you will give me.If its an image, send it on my twitter : @MaryByYouEverything is okay as long as i can write it, and everything would be written on this post only.Credit, tag and other things would be indicate at every new AU (and so "chapter").Have fun and don't hesitate !!Please read the post for more detail !!
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 51
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hello,  
This is a "taking request" post, i'll write everything you want to read, you can give me a plot, a song, a meme, anything and i'll make an AU based on what you will give me. if its an image, send it on my twitter : @MaryByYou  
Everything is okay as long as i can write it.  
Credit, tag and other things would be indicate at every new AU.  
Have fun and don't hesitate !!

What I don’t take/write :  
\- Rape, sucuide or killing if the main caracter do it for fun.  
\- Smut, there’s already too much smut in AO3 that you can search easily.

\- Taekook/Namjin/Yoonmin, I’ll take them but they re not my priority, there really a lot of fiction with those AU already and I think it would be good to let other shipper reign for once ^^ 

For the one who already give a plot with those restriction, I’ll write of course but not immediately. You will have to be patient.

What you have to tell me :  
\- Plot  
\- Ship (if you want a specific one)  
\- Long or short story (tell me the number of words you liked to read usually)

\- If you want to be credited

I’ll probably add more restriction soon, thank you !


	2. REQUEST 1

Hello, everyone, i'm starting with this request "a soul mate fic where the group meets their soul mate at a meet or concert" from @Krlambe, because i already had my own plot etc ready ^^  
I decided to put the "Requested" AU aside (like one AU by post) with written on there the credits etc, because most of them had multiple chapter and it just won't look good here. But after every new AU written, i'll post a "chapter" here to let you know that ti started, and scent a reply to the one who requested it.  
I hope it's clear, you can ask me anything, enjoy !!

"Open Your Eyes, I'm Here"

Jungkook was 21 when he meets eyes with his Soulmate for the first time.  
If someone would have said that he’s Soulmate would be someone admirable and amazing, he would have accepted and smile happily, and just love him with his entire heart.  
But when he know that his Soulmate, the one he had waited to meet since forever, was KIM F****** NAMJOON !!!  
All Jungkook could do is stare at his best friend, and try not to panic.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530656/chapters/59228560


End file.
